Connections
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Sometimes, odd connections can't be explained. Gibbs/Abby


Title: Connections

Rating: T (suggestive-ness and a swear word)

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Gabby

She was tired. She was tired of it all. No more running for her. Day after day of pretending that nothing was there. Denial was more than a river in Egypt. She had tried to see others, of both persuasions, but that didn't work out very well. All of her thoughts kept going to the same man over and over. When she'd close her eyes, she'd be looking straight into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. His eyes reminded her of the vast expanse of the oceans. She could easily loose herself in those depths. There was something undefined between them. There was this powerful connection with the other, as if they had the same brainwaves. She had tried to rebuff it day after day, month after month, year after year. She had seen him try to do the very same tactic she had used. Of course he had seen others, but those connections never lasted very long. They were always drawn back to each other.

He was tired. Tired of it all. He had tried to get her out of his mind for the longest time. But each time that he had tried various diversions, each course had led back to her atypical style, her eccentric sense of humor. He smiled every time he walked into her workplace, the level she called her lab. Every time he entered he knew the ear blowing music would be playing, that he could count on. He always came right at the exact moment that she had results for him. She never had to call; he just knew when to go down there. They had always had this uncanny connection, like their minds were identical. Sure, he had seen other people, but they were never lengthy relations at all. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He saw her striking smile, her deep green eyes. Oh god, those eyes were the keeper of his soul. He had denied it day after day, month after month, year after year. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had tried to ration with himself that he was too old for her and that she deserved some one more on her level.

She had to confront him. This nervous tension between them was driving her nutty. So, she stayed late one night, because she knew that he liked to keep late hours after an arduous day. Besides, if he had already left, she could always visit him in his basement. For now, she waited. She knew that he could come to her. They knew where the other was at all times. Damn that weird connection.

He sensed that she was still down in her lab. He needed to go to her now; it was killing him inside that he had fallen in love with this amazing forensic expert. He had to tell her, she had the right to know. If anything, the assertion would relieve some of the weight he had been carrying around in his heart. Shutting off his lamp, he headed down to her domain.

She had been spacing out for a second when she saw his figure come from around the corner. Inside, she was extracting the confidence to the surface to face him and tell him what she really felt. She had to. It was killing her inside. She had been the first to speak.

"Gibbs…" she breathed.

"Abs." he responded.

"There's something I have to tell you, and hear me out before you start shooting me down. I've been working up the courage to tell you since like the time you hired me…" she rambled on uncertainly.

"Abs, stop rambling." Gibbs spit out. "Just tell me what you want to say."

"Really?" she looked at him with relief on her face.

He chuckled. "Am I going to be more old and gray by the time you confess?"

Abby fidgeted for a second. She took a deep breath and continued. "What I have been dying to tell you, well not literally dying, but anyway. Even though you are the complete reverse of me, and older than me, but age doesn't matter to me whatsoever. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is that I love you. Have for a long time."

He went to answer when Abby put up her hand to let her continue. "Now, it's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to get that out so the tension…"

Gibbs placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Abby, I do feel the same about you. Just didn't have the courage to tell you. I thought you would turn me down."

Then, Abby truly laughed. "You are a former marine, Gibbs, and you didn't have any courage?" She stepped up to him and enlaced her arms around him.

His only reply to that was to kiss her. He lowered his lips to hers in a tender, yet possessing promise that she was his. And vice versa. His hands started to roam all over her, and he had to stop himself just for a second.

"You want to continue this back at my place?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask…" she replied kissing him once more before switching off all of her equipment and heading out the door, her arm linked in his.


End file.
